creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Outside World
I quickly locked the doors. They were coming fast. I had to keep them away from me. Or else I won't be able to escape. To escape to the Outside World. What is the Outside World, you may ask? It's what I named the place where reality is. Where everything real is. Where the real people are unlike these... figments of our imagination. They're only products from what our mind can make. They're not real. I had to get away from them. I had to get outside. I adjusted the noose. Yes, just right. I then brought one of the chairs from the living room—the highest ones I could find. They were just right. I placed them in the basement just under the noose. The "people" started beating on the doors now and were desperately shouting out my name. They were trying persuade me that it's going to be OK—when it clearly isn't. They're trying to keep me here. Forever. Perhaps maybe because they need me? Not sure about that. What I do know is that I had to escape from whatever this all is. To wake up in the real world. I can't let them persuade me to do otherwise. I started yelling to keep their voices away from me—but that didn't stop them. I can't take it. I must do it quickly. I must complete my mission. The voices got louder. They were saying things like, "Please open the door. You need help. You're sick. We're just trying to help you. Please don't do this." No. I can't. I won't. I must escape. I must fight against all the persuasions they throw at me. They will only give me more doubt. Then I'll be trapped. So, I reasoned with myself—I thought this all has to be some kind of dream world. Some kind of imprisonment for the mind. A trap. And what traps us? Our desires to remain here. All these items the 'people' take much care for—it's all meaningless. Only merely a trap. All these possessions that keep us content here? Just a tool to keep us here. The "people" are also a means for a trap. How they are so willing for you to remain here that if you speak of any idea of the Outside World they go into a frenzy and give reasons to think otherwise. Why? They're only keeping you here, that's why. I must escape. I stood on the chair and held the noose. The mission is almost complete. By "killing" myself I will end the five senses that have created this dream world—the fake perception of the world. Obviously they are what have helped create such an imprisonment. They make it seem like whatever I perceive here is real. But I know the answer. It's all a lie. Why? What do they possibly want from me? The Outside World will have all the answers. I heard the door bashed open. Oh no. They're coming fast. They're running in such a wild frenzy around this house. They can't get to me. I must do this now. They're calling out louder. They're shouting out things like, "DON'T DO THIS, YOU NEED HELP. COME WITH US. IT'LL BE OK. DON'T DO THIS." NO. I can't come with them. I must escape. I must complete my mission. I must make it out to the Outside World. I put the noose around my neck. I took a deep breath. I'm going to make it. I'm going to escape. The "people" are running downstairs to here now. I must do this. I must make it to the Outside World. I kicked the chair away from me. Category:Mental Illness